


[vid]Leaving port (Визитка)

by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom visit card, Fanvids, Gen, Ocean Liners, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Эпоха больших кораблей... Уголь и сталь. Роскошь и мощь. Сотни тысяч жизней, историй, привязанностей и надежд, катастроф и находок.Сто лет. Океан воспоминаний.
Collections: WTF Ocean Liners 2021





	[vid]Leaving port (Визитка)

**Author's Note:**

> Эпоха больших кораблей... Уголь и сталь. Роскошь и мощь. Сотни тысяч жизней, историй, привязанностей и надежд, катастроф и находок.
> 
> Сто лет. Океан воспоминаний.


End file.
